User talk:Perchan
Archived I have archived this page, so if you are continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. --- PersonaSuperiorDeus RE:My sincere apologies I'd rather not notify you each and every time I post, 'cause I just find it really annoying. I can always just look at the recent changes and see who posted last. It becomes quite a hassle for me to remind an rp'er every time it's their post (mostly due to the fact that I always forget to do so). :I shall post when I'm on the computer, as it's midnight here. Also, you said you'd like to be the first to review Orijinaru, well... it's your turn to shine! Don't mine Hohenheim, his doesn't count as an actual review. Sure Sure you can make one of my Kosmousukihaku. And don't worry about things like that have and can be for characters. I will deal with the have and that way you an have fun on the what can be.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Umm did I message this to the wrong person? I have had to talk with many people today here cause of my Tournament.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Td5, I was wondering, could I create a Kosumossukihaku (That's a lot to stomach, lol)? PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC )If you didn't send this than you have a hacker and need to report it too Sei the heasd Admin at once for someone with your signature sent this message.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I am the host of a Tournament and I have to message a lot of people in it about posts and things. I thought I sent a message to the wrong person when I had to reply to five messages. But why do you want to make a Kosumosukihaku, but you have my permission which isn't needed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then just wondering. As for how you make it thats up to you mostly. If there is something that breaks free from the foundation means its origin idea of their history, appearance, powers, etc I will message you about it. As I am correcting its horrible grammer.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Your post and what 4 gods are you referring to? Maybe I could help you if I knew more. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC Hmmm why don't you manifest them when you first activate the ability causing them to be able to be able to protect you or even attack the enemy but then they each have a "true" ability that can be used once she prepares herself. Like for instance Seiryuu would be albe to capture the foe in a sphere of energy that slowly drains their energy until they try to escape and then self-destructs with the strength they used against it. Its weaker against a drained foe due to them not having much strength left but against a foe that breaks out early with tremendous power it is much higher quality attack. I hope that makes sense and helped at least a bit. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Im a he btw...just cause I saw what you put on Hizashi's page lol. Not that it actually matters =P But yea hmmm just post s you normally would. Don't think so much about it, just respond as the character would in a fight, don't try to think ahead for next moves in such and just go with the flow. Its more fun that way =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I'm thinking of joining the FTF....anything you suggest? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm awesome sauce. I think I'll go make my first character (Van's counter part) over there now while I wait for RPs lol. Who knows, maybe we can start up the GF over there as well =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okie dokie that works lol. Haha Well once I finish my character, just let me know what you think of it =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I'm gonna utilize crystal (dragon slayer) as I already thought about it quite frequently. Though I din't know there was a FTF out there =P Now if only Index and Reborn had Fanons as the OP fanon kinda sucked lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha wow! I can't wait for the Index one to really start up. That should be intereting to see how it goes =D Though I'm kinda scared cause I can imagine what pops up seeing as that it was one complex series haha. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well Makoto and Touma wouldnt be able to identify as thats just electricity and negation respectively so I mean that could be worked around quite easily. Though Accel and Fiamma...that isnt so easy to break down lol Hmmm I think if anything they would try to combine some characters and call it something new =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Another new Section Your turn mate.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, Deus, I was wondering something.. I was planning on starting up a fanon wiki for the Toaru series, named Toaru Fanon wikia, what do you think about this??[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not like we have to anyway, all we need to do is expand on things, and maybe focus a little more on physical ability. So, I'll give you the link when I've started it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, here you are, the new wiki, after you make a few pages, I can give you admin rights if you want.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand where you are coming from don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you introduce Soji and Yurei? And maybe make Gai get his zanpakutou's true form.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! ^_^ u can always do... Do tell me who though Lone Black Garuga 05:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Rp Hey their Persona just wonderin if ya wanna do a rp with me 11:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC)GuNzOfWoLfz Hey again i would love your help creating my characters because they quite unorganised at the moment thx 11:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC)GuNzOfWoLfz Um ya i would like you to make a char for me and i dont mind what you do with that char and thx GuNzOfWoLfz 12:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) cheers just come and tell me when your ready for a rp or when your not busy GuNzOfWoLfz 13:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. To be honest, whenever I create a character... I simply let ideas pop out of nowhere and I start writing them on the said character.. ^_^ I know I'm wierd... So I suggest you let it flow! I know this doesn't help but all my RPs are just quite random and simply type in random things... Though... This certain RP... Do you want ur char to develop in some aspect? Personality-growth? Power-growth like training? I'm in whatever it is you want. Hmm but if you created this character out of thin air... (which I normally do) doing a little chit-chat kind of RP is good for her to develop or for you to atleast get some ideas... ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 13:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)